Hard Shell, soft centre - Derek Hale
by stilesstilsexy
Summary: Kelly thought a makeover to impress Toby was a good idea but after a fight with her best friend Stiles she ends walking home alone in the dark, that is... until Derek shows up


"Ugh" I let out a frustrated moan and continued walking in the pitch dark, wondering why the hell Alison convinced me to do this. I felt and looked like an idiot. In skin tight black jeans, a bright pink bandeau and a cream kimono I aimlessly wandered down an empty road, praying I was heading in the direction of my house. I was sniffing miserably, the dark mascara pouring down my face. I had left my bag at the stupid party in Lydia's and now all I was carrying was my cell and Alison's expensive shoes that were so high I could barely walk in them. I didn't need to look at my phone to know Stiles was calling, he and Scott were the only people who did, it's not like my dad cares.

The further I walked the more I began to worry for my safety. I hadn't seen a car once and it was eerily quite. I guess you could say I was aware of the scary shit that lurk in these forests I mean in the year since my best friend was bitten by the alpha I've seen enough shit to write a whole bunch of novels but it was always the three of us and now, well now it's just me.

Then I heard the sound of a car. I prayed to myself that it was Scott or even Stiles about to apologize and drop me home and though I was really annoyed at him right now I'd accept anything just to get off this road. I stopped and waited but It wasn't either of my friends, in a large black car I saw Derek Hale. I sighed and tried to wipe any sign of sadness from my face.

"Need a lift"

I looked at him through the open window about to mutter one of my usual snide remarks but for some reason, maybe the change in clothing, I burst into tears.

"Kelly please get into the car it's cold and dark and too dangerous for you to be out here alone, especially dressed like…. That." He looked at me sympathetically and I obliged opening the door and sniffing loudly.

"Thanks" I mumbled

For a minute or so we stayed silent as I tried to grab a hold of myself and then I heard him take a breath and speak in that deep voice of his.

"I heard what stiles said to you at the party"

I bit my lip desperately trying not to cry again. "I deserved it, I was acting like a slut"

"I don't understand why you were acting that way, you never struck me as well a…. for lack of a better word, a Lydia. You always seem to wear that black beanie and those combats"

In the moment I needed to talk so I took a deep breath and told Derek everything. Earlier that day I overheard a group of my guys friends talking about the party and one of them suggested Toby, possibly the cutest guy at school, ask me. I almost cheered in delight until he sniggered and made a face of disgust and said "No way, she's like she's like a dude, it'd be too weird". I was heartbroken and I guess I kind of knew why. I grew up with five older brothers and Stiles as my best friend, I hate girly things and dresses and heels and all that makeup crap but even though I'm friends with almost all the guys in school I never realized they saw me that way so I asked Alison for help and she made me look pretty awesome in fact it was great seeing the look on Toby's face when I walked into the party. But then after the fight with Stiles my night was ruined and well, here I was confessing it all to Hale the one guy I was actually scared of.

When I finished I saw him smile. "You know" He said "You're better than those other girls, they're all the same, and when you're older guys will appreciate you for your originality"

I sighed "Thanks Derek but I highly doubt that, there's originality and then there's me I mean I don't even look like a girl!"

Derek stopped the car suddenly and I realized we were outside my house. Then when I looked back I saw him staring at me intently. "Hey don't say that, I think you're… I mean you're beautiful, even without the makeup"

I unclipped my seatbelt, shocked and just as I was about to open the door I felt his large hand on mine and then his face was inches from mine, his blue eyes looking somewhat softer and kinder than ever before. And then he kissed me, like really kissed me and his hands were entwined in mine and it felt amazing. Our lips moved perfectly together and then it stopped almost as quickly as it had stared because there, outside the passenger window was Stiles.

I had never seen him look more upset than in that moment.


End file.
